Cloaked
by RachelLovesDraco'sBlondeHair
Summary: Luna has gone missing, Draco is acting strange and she's having weird dreams. Can Raven piece together the puzzle before its too late? WARNING: Contains infrequent bad language and some mature content. Major Draco love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Urgh. Ihatehim. I HATE HIM!" I complained to Luna whilst wiping the, all too familiar, dull green troll mucous out of my hair and off my face. It smelled vile. "I have a cleaning spell I could try" Luna nodded enthusiastically. "I've been meaning to try it for ages". "No thanks" I nearly shouted in alarm. _I know Luna's spells don't always go so well. _"Erm, I mean I'd rather have a shower. Thanks for the offer though. I'll see you in potions. Bye." I waved goodbye to my only friend and set off for the girl's showers.

I had only walked about half of the way when I caught a flash of white and black closing in too fast for me to stop it. I was flung against the wall with a hand clamped to my mouth, and then I saw the silvery white hair._ DRACO! I'll kill him._

"Hello Greason, do you like your new hairstyle? Its certainly better than your other one." _God!_ I hated that nickname my real name is Raven-May Geeson. But Malfoy branded me with Greason. _DICK_. I tried to kick him and wriggle away but his iron grip on me tightened, stopping me from doing anything other than scowling and shooting a death stare. I snarled against his hand. He was so close I could smell him, berries and vanilla, he smelled _nice? _

I forced that disgusting thought from my head. And shouted "Get off me" but due to the fleshy gag, I could only mumble. I tried to bite him, but all this did was turn his sneer into a pearly white grin. "But we're having so much fun" Draco spoke as if talking to a dear friend, but the evil grin never left his face. He let me squirm for a few more seconds and then let go so swiftly I nearly fell forward. A chirpy laughter filled the hall. And he shouted back while walking away almost as quickly as he had appeared "See you in class. _Greason!"_

I whirled round, nearly hexing him and then remembering he was much better at spells than I was, I had started late after all! I gave up and carried on walking. Why is he such a DICK? It's been going on for weeks. Stupid Slytherins. Stupid wizards. STUPID SCHOOL!

After my shower and a change of clothes I headed straight for the Slytherin common room and stomped up the stairs to the girl's dorm. I still had some time to kill until lunch was over so I flopped down on my bed, discarded bad thoughts and feelings and thought of home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was dreaming. I knew it because I'm looking down on a man like I'm hovering above him. The man is wearing a bright red cloak enveloping him entirely. _Good taste. _He was talking "…and when the stars are in perfect alignment. All we have to worry about is getting them to the battle grounds" he had a low gravelly voice. _Kind of hot actually!_

It was then that I noticed another person dressed in the same style red cloak covering the second person head to toe. As I had not seen or heard this obvious ally to the man, I could not tell the gender.

I woke with a start. Checked the time. _SHIT! _Potions is nearly over. I pushed aside the dream and ran as fast as I could to potions.

"I'm so sorry I'm late professor" I prayed Snape wouldn't give me detention. _That's all I needed! _"Very well Miss Geeson, take a seat. I hope you can tell me three essential ingredients in brewing Polyjuice potion." Snape drawled. "Erm… I… Lacewing flies, Boomslang skin erm…" I trailed off. _Why couldn't I remember?_ "I'm surprised Miss Geeson. Can you no longer count to three or have you been neglecting your revision…You will stay after class and copy out the ingredients for Polyjuice potion thirty times. And when you are finished you can brew me a successful vial of shrinking solution" Snape snapped sternly. I supressed a groan and sat next to Luna's seat, to find Luna wasn't there! "Sir where is…" Snape cut me short "Quiet!"

The lesson dragged on into detention and after scrawling out the ingredients till my brain hurt and three failed attempts of shrinking solution, I finally managed to get an acceptable brew without burning a hole in my cauldron. I presented sir with my vial and left as fast as I could.

By the time I got back to the dorms it was far too late to look for Luna. I decided that I should get some rest and find her tomorrow. I ignored the snide comments as I passed the boys, rushed up the steps, slipped into my cold crisp sheets and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As much as I hated to ask, I needed help.

Luna didn't show up for the first or second lesson. I checked the hospital wing and visited her common room and nobody had seen her. I was really starting to worry and if she didn't show up soon I would have to take it to Professor Dumbledore.

I decided to ask Pansy and the rest of the girls for help. I knew it was probably a lost cause but… Pansy usually hangs around the dungeons in between lessons so that's where I headed.

I heard shrill girly laughter and knew instantly that she was there. And she was not alone, you see, Pansy only laughed like that when there was boys around, particularly Draco.

_Nope not today. _I was not in the mood for Draco or any of his _Minions._

But, just my luck. I was spotted before I had a chance to escape. "Heeey. How are you?" Draco chimed with faux politeness. He was loitering with Pansy, Goyle and some other girl I had never bothered to ask the name of.

"Seriously just fuck off Draco" I snapped. "Whoah I was only asking, no need to be mean." Draco frowned, sticking out his bottom lip. His grin soon returned. "So what are you doing down here? Thought you liked stalking Gryfindors in your free time." Goyle sneered

"Sure I love stalking people. Now could you shift your fat arse I would like to get through. Oh and try not to cause a Tsunami." I instantly regretted saying that. "Bitch!" Goyle shouted and drew his wand, He cast "Stupefy" at me in anger, luckily I was fast enough to block the spell with protego.

Pansy was still silent and so was the girl and Draco was just watching with an amused smile. But Goyle was set on revenge. I blocked another three incredibly quick spells. But just barely, and shouted "Levicorpus" Goyle wasn't very quick on the uptake and was instantly shot into the air and hurled upside down. This made the girls laugh. "Alright Greason this was fun but you really must be going now Bye Bye." I scowled at Draco and stomped up the dungeon steps.

Well clearly Pansy won't help. Maybe one of Luna's friends? The only question was, who are Luna's friends? Since I spent most of my time with her she didn't really hang around with anyone else. But I did see her with Harry once. Maybe he will help, or even, dare I say, know where she is.

I walked to the Gryfindor common room and knocked, being careful of the fat lady of course. A young looking boy with lots of freckles answered. "What do you want, SLYTHERIN." The boy spat the words but was clearly afraid. "Calm down. I'm not here for any trouble. I just really need to see Harry." I said it as comfortingly as I could, but like most other people in my house was not very good at it.

The boy visibly relaxed but still looked wary. "Why?" the boy asked, but this time more out of curiosity than fear. "I need his help. My friend has gone missing and I think Harry might be able to help." The boy nodded in understanding and said "ok well he's at Quidditch practice at the moment and he won't be back for a while."

My heart sank. "Well I'll come back later then?" I asked hopefully. The boy shook his head slightly "Sorry but he tends to rest afterwards you won't get anything out of him."

"FINE" I snapped "I mean thanks anyway I'll find him tomorrow" I started walking away before he had a chance to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I needed some time alone. Away from everyone. So I headed for Myrtles bathroom, nobody ever goes in there. Myrtle may be dead but she's not as bad as people say, she's just… sensitive. I pushed the door open and stopped when I heard someone sniff.

Someone is in there! I could hear crying, no it was sobbing, real sobbing. And it didn't sound like a girl. I slowly entered the room being careful not to make noise. I practically whispered the words "Are you ok?" There was instant silence and with a quick flash of white and an illegible mutter. My body froze and fell to the ground. _Petrificus totalus! _I saw a shadow run past me and that was it. I got no glimpse of my attacker. Although I did notice a familiar smell but I couldn't quite place it.

I lay there for what felt like hours, and when my body finally un-tensed I was stiff and sore.

I breathed a sigh and vowed revenge, until I recalled the pitiful weeping. Something terrible must have happened to cause _anyone_ to cry like he did and with that thought I decided he was free to live.

Even though my free period ended a while ago I headed for my dorm, a place where I've been hiding a lot lately. I felt a stab of guilt, what about Luna? What if she's in trouble or even… no I can't think that.

I'll find Harry tomorrow and if I still need to I will alert Professor McGonagall. I slipped into bed with absolutely no hope of getting any sleep but surprisingly I soon drifted off.

I'm dreaming again.

The same man in the red cloak was standing in a field of green grass and he was with the same person he was with before. He sounded angry "…But you were supposed to keep them away from each other until the correct moment you stupid trollop" he spat it with such venom it almost felt real. "I'm so sorry master. We can still sort this out." It was a girl speaking she grovelled at his knees and her voice was soft and velvety, but full of fear.

She sounded so young too. In a very swift movement the man slapped her, it seemed so cruel it made me wince, he slapped her again causing her hood to slip and I caught a flash of red hair. She had a very pale soft sculptured face, a small nose and green eyes. With a reddening hand print on her face she glanced up and the dream turned to black and then nothing.


End file.
